1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a system and method for generating a adaptive embodied conversational agent configured to provide interactive virtual coaching to a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Healthcare costs may increase in part due to disproportional consumption of healthcare resources by chronic patients. Providing supportive care to chronic patients in an outpatient setting may be complicated due to the fact that these patients need to self-manage their care in the environment which may have contributed to their condition in the first place. It is not uncommon for chronic patients to experience exacerbations of their condition once they return home, resulting in a subsequent readmission to a medical facility. Supporting these patients with a live human health coach has been found to be effective because of the psychological and physiological guidance and support provided. While feasible to provide live human coaching in the inpatient setting, many patients lack access to this level of supportive care in an outpatient and/or home setting.